Keroro, I Want a Combat Butler!
by watashiwagunsoudearimasu
Summary: Keroro is sick of Natsumi forcing him to do chores and Keroro found a plan that will defeat Natsumi. The plan includes HAYATE! A crossover between HnG and Keroro Gunso! !NEW: CHAPTER 5!
1. Natsumi, Chores, and a Determination!

**Keroro, I Want a Combat Butler,**

_De arimasu!_

**Written by:**_ watashiwagunsoudearimasu_

**This is a crossover of Keroro Gunsou and Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Keroro Gunsou and Hayate the Combat Butler, they all belong to the authors (Mine Yoshizaki and Kenjiro Hata) but I want Tamama so badly, he's so cute! You might see some scene from the anime or anything, I'm sorry!

**CHAPTER 1:** Natsumi, Chores, and a Determination!!

"Ge~ro gero gero! Finally my Gundam Model will be finished, just one more sticker and it'll be finished!" exclaimed Keroro. He carefully holds the sticker and preparing to stick it. Almost, almost……. "BOKE KAERU!!!!!!!" cried Natsumi while hitting Keroro with a tennis racket. The fearsome shape of a Pekopon that Keroro fears the most, changed the mood in the room from happy into horrified. "Boke Kaeru! What are you doing?! It's your turn to do the dishes, do the laundry, and time for you to vacuum the living room, also clean Fuyuki's room and my room!! NOW GET MOVING!!!" ordered Natsumi. Keroro bursted into tears, not because of Natsumi, but because he misplaced the sticker on his Gundam Model and also because he have a big lump on his forehead. "The, the sticker it it it…….!" cried Keroro. "And my head……, owww, it hurts. Natsumi-dono you're so mean!" continued Keroro. "Stop whining! Get to work! You don't have all day! Do it before mom gets home!" said Natsumi. "Oh, Mama-dono is coming home early?" asked Keroro trying to change the subject. "Stop changing the subject! GET TO WORK!!!" yelled Natsumi. "Okay!" said Keroro, "I'm just asking," added Keroro. "WHAT IS THAT?!!" asked Natsumi with an angry look on her face. "I'll get to work!" said Keroro while running away, and so, Keroro started doing all the chores. "Oh, don't worry Gunsou I'll help you out," said Fuyuki. "Thank you, Fuyuki-dono you're too kind," said Keroro happily. "You shouldn't do that Fuyuki let that useless alien do it alone," said Natsumi. "But Nee-chan you shouldn't give him too much chores," defended Fuyuki. "He should have done the chores before he started making Gundam Models!" cried Natsumi and so Natsumi stormed out of the room.

Later on, Keroro was regretting his mistake when it is the invasion meeting time. "It's all because of Natsumi! She keeps making me do chores! Now, look at my new Gundam Model, it's…it's ruin! The sticker is out from the place! I promise someday I will get back at Natsumi, no matter what!!" said Keroro. "Poor Oji-sama, you could say sad because of a toy?" said Mois. "THAT WOMAN!!!" said Tamama full of jealousy as usual. "Well, it's your own fault, if you haven't slack off making Gundam Models, Natsumi won't get mad at you, it's obvious, you know she's one of the strongest Pekopons here," said Giroro. "By the way, WHEN ARE WE GOING TO START THIS MEETING!" cried Giroro. "I don't know, our plans will fail because Natsumi is one of the strongest Pekopons here, just like you said, Giroro, she will stop our plans even with one hand tied behind her back," shot Keroro back at Giroro. "WE WON'T KNOW BEFORE WE TRY!" yelled Giroro. "We tried before, Corporal. Our plans always fail because of Natchi." said Tamama defending Keroro. "Thank you, Private Tamama," said Keroro. "See that, _woman_! You didn't defend the Sergeant! Take that! I'm a few more step from banishing you!" said Tamama devilishly to Mois, but as usual Mois didn't notice the jealousy from Tamama. "You are very kind Tamama-san, you could say such a good soldier?" said Mois innocently. "There's got to be a weakness, somebody must be able to defeat Natsumi!" cried Giroro. "You're right Corporal! Somebody must be able to defeat Natsumi! Kururu! Mois! Start doing some research!" said Keroro. "Alright, kukukuku," said Kururu. "Alright Oji-sama I will do my best! You could say getting back at Natsumi-san?" said Mois. "JEALOUSY!!!! I'M LOSING MY SERGEANT!!!" cried Tamama. "Let's start our sing along, boys!" said Keroro, and so all of the members started to do some sing along, "Gero gero gero". "Prepare Natsumi Hinata, you'll face your DOOM!!!" said Keroro threatening everybody on his way, though there's nobody on his way, "There will be! Narrator! There will be!" he's going crazy.

"What about me, Keroro-kun? You're so mean" said Dororo, and so all alone Dororo was forgotten _again__. _Trauma mode, switch on. "I want to help too, Keroro-kun!" said Dororo.

**End of Chapter 1**

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------

**Authors Note:** Hey, this is my first fanfic, how was it? Please give me a review. Maybe it's a little too short maybe because I make it really short or to the point, I don't know how some other fanfic author make it so long. There might be some scenes that you've seen in the anime, I'm sorry. Well, if any of you expected Hayate in the first chapter I'm sorry too, he won't be appearing until chapter 2 (I guess). I'll try to finish the story as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. I'll try to make the second chapter after the first chapter was publish, I'll try to continue every day, but maybe after I go to school again I won't be able to continue some time. Thank you, please review! Sorry for grammatical mistake.


	2. Meet the Weapon!

**Keroro, I Want a Combat Butler,**

_De arimasu!_

**Written by:**_ watashiwagunsoudearimasu_

**This is a crossover of Keroro Gunsou and Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own Keroro Gunsou and Hayate the Combat Butler. They all belong to the authors. Some things may be from the anime, so sorry.

**CHAPTER 2:** Meet the Weapon!

A week's past and Mois did the research so carefully to make his uncle very proud of her, and Kururu also help with the research. "I did it! You could say, finally?" said Mois. Keroro was in his room, he's doing something, you guess it, he's making Gundam Models, looks like he has forgotten all about the plan. "Oji-sama! I've done it!" cried Mois. "Good, Mois. Done what?" said Keroro. "The research. The research to defeat Natsumi-san. You could say, you forgot?" said Mois. "Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Keroro. "Show me the result, Mois!" ordered Keroro. "Alright, oji-sama. Over here," said Mois as Keroro walked to the next room. There Keroro saw Kururu, then Kururu pressed a button, and then a screen dropped down onto the floor, the screen showed a picture of the blue-haired butler and his mistress. "Kururu! Mois! What is the meaning of this?! I'm not enjoying this!" yelled Keroro. "You haven't seen his power," said Kururu. "His power level shows that his power is over the limit of a usual Pekopon, his power level is even higher than Natsumi, kukuku," explained Kururu. "Really, then we shall test him immediately," said Keroro. "It won't be easy, kukuku," said Kururu. "Gero?!" "Yes, it won't be easy he lived in another dimension," continued Kururu. "Kururu, you could bring us there? Right?" asked Keroro. "But it'll take 3 days," said Kururu. "Doesn't matter! DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM! Ge~ro gero gero!" said Keroro. "Sir, yes sir," said Kururu.

"Tamama, Giroro! Prepare in position, you're going!" said Keroro. "WHY US!?" yelled Giroro. "I just want you to," said Keroro. "That is the stupidest explanation ever," said Giroro. "Doesn't matter, you're going, Giroro!" said Keroro. "Quick! Teleporting him now, Kururu!" ordered Keroro. "WHAT?!!" yelled Giroro. A flash of light appeared and soon Giroro and Tamama were gone. "Very, well done," said Keroro. "Keroro, I want to help you too," said Dororo. Keroro and the others ignored him. "KERORO!" cried Dororo. "Oh, it's you Dororo, how long have you been there?" said Keroro. "I've been here before, I want to help you too," said Dororo. "Sure! Kururu, teleport him!" said Keroro. "Sir, yes sir, kukukuku," said Kururu, and then Dororo was gone.

"Target is spotted, Gunsou-san" said Tamama. "Good, attack him!" ordered Keroro. Meanwhile, from Hayate and Nagi's point of view, Nagi was complaining about going to school. "Why do I have to go to school? I hate it!" said Nagi. "Ojou-sama, you should go to school," explained Hayate. "You should start first Giroro," said Keroro, "Okay," said Giroro. He's adjusting his gun right in front of Hayate, he pulled the trigger and a beam was shot right in the direction, Hayate quickly noticed the beam that was shot toward him, Hayate grabbed Nagi and jump out of the way of the beam. "He avoided the beam!" said Giroro. "That's what I expected," said Keroro. "It's your turn Tamama," continued Keroro. "Alright! Watch me Gunsou-san," said Tamama. "TAMAMA IMPACT!!!!!" cried Tamama, he shot the beam right to Hayate, he avoided it again! "Tamama Impact is a straight line attack," said Keroro. "Attack him with all you can men!!!!!" cried Keroro. And so Giroro and Tamama attacked Hayate, but he avoided all of the attacks. "Gunsou! We should retreat!" said Tamama. "No, Private! I know I should have send Mois instead of you," said Keroro. "No!!! TAMAMA JEALOUSY BALL!!!!!" cried Tamama, but still Hayate avoided the attacked. "It's time Kururu! TELEPORT THEM BACK!" ordered Keroro. And then Kururu teleport them back with Hayate and Nagi.

"Ojou-sama are you alright?" asked Hayate to Nagi. "Yeah, I guess," said Nagi. "Ge~ro gero gero!" "Who is that?!" asked Hayate. "It's **us**! The Keroro Platoon!" explained Keroro, they showed their faces to Hayate and Nagi. "Oh, it's just some midgets aliens," said Nagi. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" said Tamama. "You're the one who's a midget!" said Tamama. "What?" said Nagi. "Patience, Private," said Keroro. "Kururu," ordered Keroro mysteriously. "Alright," said Kururu. "Catch, girl!" said Keroro while he threw a bottle to Nagi. "What?" said Nagi, but in short notice she caught the bottle, some fog appeared, and as the fog vanished into thin air, Nagi was already lying on the floor, she was looking pale. "Ojou-sama!" cried Hayate in surprise. "What have you done?!" asked Hayate angrily. "That is a space virus that attacked anything it touches!" explained Keroro. Remember the virus that attacked Natsumi and causes Natsumi to collapse? That is the virus, the only cure is the liver of the space Cerberus thingy, that can cure anything but Keroro ate it and the good thing is Kururu found a vaccine that cure the sickness. "The cure is here with us, if you want the cure you must do as what we said!" said Keroro. "But, Gunsou-san that doesn't look like Kururu's vaccine," said Tamama. "That's because it's the liver," whispered Keroro to Tamama. "But I thought you ate the last one," said Tamama. "We managed to get it out," said Keroro. "How?" asked Tamama. "Don't ask, it's painful," said Keroro looking that he felt very painful, while he was rubbing his butt. "I'll do as what you said! Just give me the cure!" yelled Hayate. "Do as what we say first," said Keroro. "What do you want?" asked Hayate. "Defeat Natsumi Hinata!!!!!" said Keroro. "Alright," said Hayate. "You don't have to do that, Hayate," said Nagi then she coughed. "I must, or otherwise you'll die," said Hayate. "Defeat Natsumi Hinata quick, your master temperature is rising quickly we don't know what temperature will be her last," said Keroro. And so Hayate prepared for his battle with Natsumi Hinata. WHO WILL WIN THE BATTLE?

"What about me? I'm still here. Keroro-kun you're so mean!" said Dororo. So, poor Dororo is still in Hayate's and Nagi's world. Poor, poor Dororo.

**End of Chapter 2**

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------

**Authors Note:** What do you think of the second chapter? Please review. School is starting next week so I won't be able to continue this story for quite a while, I also have to think about the battle too. Thanks for reading! Please review. Sorry for grammatical errors and spelling errors.


	3. Go and Fight Hayate!

**Keroro, I Want a Combat Butler,**

_De arimasu!_

**Written by:**_ watashiwagunsoudearimasu_

**This is a crossover of Keroro Gunsou and Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**Disclaimer: **Again I don't own Keroro Gunsou or Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler.

**CHAPTER 3:** Go and Fight Hayate!

"My weapon will certainly beat Natsumi-dono, ge~ro gero gero!" exclaimed Keroro. "You could say, invincible?" said Mois. "Don't be too cocky first Keroro," said Giroro. "Your weapon might lose to Natsumi," he continued. "Did you see him?" asked Keroro to Giroro. "He's beaten you by a landslide! If he could beat you, then he has the same power level as her!," said Keroro. Giroro angrily walked outside of the base. "Yeah,walk like a coward!" cried Keroro.

Meanwhile Natsumi was washing the dishes that Keroro was suppose to be washing. "That boke kaeru! He keeps forgetting to wash the dishes and I'm the one who always do it for him!" said Natsumi. Keroro was behind the couch near the kitchen with Hayate but Hayate won't move. "GO! GO! GO! What are you waiting for!?" cried Keroro. "You didn't tell me I have to defeat a girl," said Hayate. "I said Natsumi Hinata, that's a name for a girl!" said Keroro. "Really? No matter what, I can't fight a girl," said Hayate. "That's a lame excuse! In the army we never see the gender, everybody are the same to soldiers, and now you're a part of us, soooooooo go and FIGHT!" explained Keroro. "I don't want to fight a girl," said Hayate. "NOOO! Giroro was right! No! That's what he wants me to think I have to fine some way that this butler will fight her or maybe......" thought Keroro. "How about house chores contest, like cooking, cleaning, etc.," said Hayate. "That's a great idea," said Keroro. "Yes, it is, that way I don't have to fight that girl, and I could save my ojou-sama," explained Hayate.

"Ehm, Natsumi-dono, I have something to ask you...." before Keroro could finish his sentence, Natsumi grabbed him and smacked him to the ground, "GEEERROOOOO!" "Where have you been?! You should wash the dishes before mom gets home! BOKE KAERU!!!!" yelled Natsumi, "Don't be mad Natsumi-dono, it's only this once," said Keroro, "THIS ONCE!!! You've bailed on your chores many times!! It's either me or Fuyuki who have to do them for you!" said Natsumi. "Fine, I have a challenge, and if I loses I will do all of your chores," said Keroro, " You better make this good," said Natsumi. Keroro told Natsumi all of the plan, and Natsumi agreed to join this challenge.

"To make things interesting, I allow you to pick a partner to help you, but it cannot be me!" said Keroro. "Who wants to pick you, boke kaeru," Natsumi's words stabbed Keroro right in the heart, "Just go ahead and pick a partner," said Keroro weakily with the big imaginary sword in his heart. "I pick Momoka Nishizawa," said Natsumi. "Me?" asked Momoka. Natsumi thought that Momoka is good at cooking so she picked her (and that Fuyuki's watching). "Who should I pick," thought Hayate,"If I pick Maria-san, she might get mad at me for making ojou-sama sick, that's it" thought Hayate, "I pick Hinagiku-san!" cried Hayate, then a girl with a kendo sword appeared in a flash of light. "What am I doing here?" Hinagiku asked. "Eew, that's the grossest thing I've ever seen in my life," said Hinagiku while pointing to Keroro. Another imaginary sword stabbed him. "Hinagiku-san!" called Hayate. "Hayate-kun's here too? Is this an alien abduction!?" said Hinagiku. "No, no, it's a challenge where I should win to save ojou-sama," said Hayate. "What happened to Nagi?" asked Hinagiku. "She got space sickness," said Hayate. "Fine, let's do it," said Hinagiku.

The battle for the safety of ojou-sama, free chores, and everything begins next chapter!

**End of Chapter 3**

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------

**Authors note:** That's chapter 3 with Hinagiku and Momoka! The reason I didn't put Maria is because I want to put Hinagiku ^^. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, I haven't update in a while to much homework, test, etc. Not much I can put in this AUTHORS NOTE, so please R&R, sorry for some OOC, and sorry for grammar mistakes. KEEP READING, I'll try to update soon, maybe around the Christmas Holiday. R&R pleeeeeaaaaase


	4. Round 1!

**Keroro, I Want a Combat Butler,**

_De arimasu!_

**Written by:**_ watashiwagunsoudearimasu_

**This is a crossover of Keroro Gunsou and Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters and the show ^^

**CHAPTER 4:** Round 1!!!

Keroro stood on a big stage, he's holding the microphone and finally started to speak up, "Ladies and gentlemen!!! Welcome to the big show! The Butler vs. Mean Person Contest!!!" Natsumi stepped on Keroro and living him with a painful bruise, "What do you mean by that?!" said Natsumi. "Let's get on with the show..."

"First round will be simple, you can say very easy?" said Mois. "Yes the first round is easy, all you need to do is clean a whole room with a vacuum cleaner! But it's not an ordinary vacuum cleaner, it's the elephant vacuum cleaner!!!!!" explained Keroro while showing the vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner wasn't anything complicated it just looked like a mechanical elephant.

The group cuddled up together and discuss who would go. Momoka spoke up, "I'm not good with animals," "I guess it's up to me now," said Natsumi with a big sweatdrop on her head. At Hayate's group..... "I'm not good with technology," said Hayate. "I'm not good with technology too," said Hina. So, they did the rock, paper, scissors, and Hina lost, so she'll have to do this round. "I'm counting on you Hinagiku-san!" supported Hayate from her back. "Typical" thought Hina.

Natsumi and Hina sat on the elephant vacuum cleaner, in their own room to be clean. "3,2,1 START!!!!"

Natsumi smacked the elephant a little bit causing it to ran wildly across the room and the room became spotless clean. Meanwhile..... "I said RUN! You stupid elephant," said Hina, just like what Natsumi did Hina smacked the elephant, but no a little bit but real HARD! The elephant was shocked and Hina thought it was suppose to make it run across the room like Natsumi's elephant, but all it did was running in circle. "STOOOOOOOPP!!!" cried Hina.

"With that the first round concluded with Natsumi-dono as the winner," Keroro said and suddenly tears burst out of his eyes. "I don't want to do all the chores," said the crying Keroro. "Don't worry Hinagiku-san, it happened to everybody," comforted Hayate. "But I still lost," said Hina, with teary eyes.

FIRST ROUND CONCLUDED!

**End of Chapter 4**

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------

**Authors note: **That's the first round. Yeah, I know it's short and that's how I'm planing to do in every chapters, but at the end I will give some sort of talkshow that starred me and Keroro who's going to interview every loser and I'm going to make it a dialog story cause I'm thinking it'll be easier to explain things, and I'm going to call it the LOSER SECTION TALKSHOW. To, wolfnagi, I took your advice because I also thought it'll be better to have Hina vs. Natsumi and I didn't paired Nagi up with Hayate because she's sick, remember? (you can check it at chapter 2 if I'm not mistaken) anyways R&R I wanna know how far have I done.

DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW YET! HERE COMES THE TALKSHOW.

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------

**LOSER SECTION TALKSHOW!!!! de arimasu**

Keroro: (sitting on a couch) Welcome, everybody whose reading, Keroro, I Want a Combat Butler written by watashiwagunsoudearimasu. And also watashiwagunsoudearimasu is with me here and is wanted to be called WWGDA. Let's welcome WWGDA-dono!!!

WWGDA: (entering the studio and sit to next to Keroro) Thank you for the introduction Keroro-sama. Every time we're here we're going to interview the losers of today's chapter. I'm guessing I've explained it in the "AUTHOR'S NOTE" section

Keroro: So, let's welcome our first loser. HINAGIKU KATSURA!! (clapping hands with WWGDA)

Hinagiku: (entering the studio with a big sweatdrop)_ I'm being called a loser_

WWGDA: Everyday our question will be.....

Keroro&WWGDA: HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE A LOSER!!!??? (shouting like crazy!!!)

(suddenly it became quiet.)

WWGDA: (breaking the silence) Soooooo, what's the answer, Hina-sama?

Hinagiku: (still with the sweatdrop) it felt sad.....

(quiet again, and a cold wind passed by)

WWGDA: (shivering) Why's it so cold?

Keroro: (shivering too) You're right WWGDA-dono. (standing on the couch) Kururu!! Turn, the heat up woncha!!!! That's better!! (sitting back down)

WWGDA: (cleaning up the cue cards) So, what happened back there Hina-sama?

Hinagiku: (still with a sweatdrop) It's the elephant's fault....

WWGDA: (whispering to Keroro) You sure there's nothing wrong with the elephant vacuum cleaner?

Keroro: (whispering back to WWGDA) You can never blame technology.

WWGDA: (get to proper sitting position again) I may haven't explain this to you, but every loser have to be given a punishment.

Keroro&WWGDA: (eyes turns dark and a mischievous smile covers the faces)

Hinagiku: _This is gonna be nasty..._

Keroro: Ge-ro gero gero....

Hinagiku: What is the punishment WWGDA-san?

WWGDA: YOU'L HAVE TO SING!!!!

Keroro: SING SING SING!!!

Hinagiku: WHAT!!!

WWGDA: I have pick "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" to be sing by you. (hands Hinagiku the microphone)

Keroro: (whispers to WWGDA) We haven't got the costume yet.

WWGDA: (whispers back to Keroro) Call Mois-sama then.

Keroro: MOIS!!!

Mois: Yes, oji-sama. (brings a tray of costume)

WWGDA: Hi, Mois-sama! (waving to Mois)

Mois: WWGDA-san!! (waves back)

Keroro: WWGDA-dono, which one should we pick?

WWGDA: How about this one? (holding a dress)

Keroro: No, no, no, no. How about this one? (holding another dress)

Keroro&WWGDA: (continues talking)

Hinagiku: _They have bad sense of fashion....._

WWGDA: (turns around to Hina and looks at her with a scary pair of eyes) What did you say?

Hinagiku: Nothing (avoiding eye contact)

Keroro: w-h-a-t d-i-d y-o-u s-a-y? (stares at Hinagiku)

Hinagiku: Show ended! Bye guys! (going to turn off the camera)

Keroro&WWGDA: NOOOOO, DON'T TOUCH TH.... (screen turned black)

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------


	5. Round 2!

**Keroro, I Want a Combat Butler,**

_De arimasu!_

**Written by:**_ watashiwagunsoudearimasu_

**This is a crossover of Keroro Gunsou and Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters and the show ^^, but I wish I do n

**CHAPTER 5:** Round 2!!!

"I need to think of a way so that the butler will win!" Keroro said to himself. He wandered around his room trying to figure out what he can do. "I know!" cried Keroro cheerfully.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen!!!" "There's no one watching" interrupted Natsumi. Keroro held back his emotions. "After this our next event is cooking! You'll be given the ingredients and you all will have to create your own food that'll please me! Now the contestants are the one who didn't do the last event," announced Keroro.

Just like before the group's representative came up stage preparing the representative are Hayate and Momoka. "Ready?! 3, 2, 1 start!" announced Mois as usual cheerfully. The contestant picked up their cooking utensils and start cooking up the dish so far, nobody knows what they're using as the ingredients but soon Natsumi noticed one thing that caught her eyes. That stupid spider looking dish the Space FX pancake (*some sort I forgot the name). Hayate and Momoka was shocked but Hayate quickly dodged, flipping through the pancake and caught it perfectly with no bruises on him or on the pancake. While Momoka's spilt personaliy took over, "You think you can defeat me!" as the ura Momoka shouted, she turned around and saw Fuyuki there cheering and clapping his hands for her, "You can do it, Nishizawa-san!" Momoka quickly blushed and turned into her usual self and talked to herself, "Great, his cheering for me, I can't ruin this!" she then turned into the ura Momoka. Then Momoka picked up the spoon and threw it harshly to the pancake causing it to collapsed, destroying it.

"No, no, no!" screamed Keroro. "You destroyed the ingredients and that's against the rule!" he continued. "You didn't mention anything about it first Boke Kaeru!" yelled Natsumi back. "Questioning the Judge is also against the rule!" argued Keroro. "That Boke Kaeru!" "No, Natsumi-san, it's my fault," said Momoka (usual self), then turned into ura Momoka and turned around to Keroro, "If you keep doing this I'll destroy you!". Keroro gulped in fear.

"Now, that concluded the second round, and the winner is THE BUTLER!" announced Keroro while keeping a mile radius from Natsumi and Momoka. "Thank you, alien-san, now I'm a few step closer to saving my ojou-sama," said Hayate. "If you want to save your master then you better win this for her!" said Keroro. "_and for me too, ke~ro kero kero kero_," thought Keroro in his mind. "_I don't know why this alien keeps forcing Hayate-kun to do this, now I'm stuck too_," thought Hinagiku.

SECOND ROUND CONCLUDED!

**End of Chapter 5**

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------

**Authors note:** Hi, umm, sorry for updating this for a very long time apparently I have many things to do and I have homeworks too, plus coming up with a new chapter is very hard for me, anybody who have ideas please don't be afraid to tell me through review. Thanks for the review so far, only 6 though but I really appreciate it. Thank you very much! I would like to see more reviews, if you think this story is nice please tell your friends who you think might like, advertising ^^. Thank you and here comes the Loser Section Talkshow.

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------

**LOSER SECTION TALKSHOW!!!! de arimasu**

WWGDA: Welcome to the second Loser Section Talkshow and apparently Keroro-sama have some problems occuring that he's afraid of Momoka-sama so let's welcome the replacement..... HINAGIKU-SAMA! (clapping)

Hina: (enters the room) _I don't want to do this...._

WWGDA: (smilling) Don't worry all you have to do is just sit there and back me up.

Hina: (sweatdropped) _How did she read my mind?_

WWGDA: (smilling again) I'm the one who writes the story so I know what you're taliking about or even going to do! (wipes the smile of her face) Now! Let's welcome the guest! Fuyuki-sama!

Hina: I thought the loser was Momoka-chan.

WWGDA: (murmuring) It's just to be safe, and don't say her name like you know her for a long time. Let's just welcome Fuyuki-sama

Fuyuki: (sits down on the couch) Thanks for having me here

WWGDA: (shivering, hides behind Hina) Now let's welcome Momoka-sama

Momoka: (entering in her ura-mode, then saw Fuyuki, then turned sweet again) Fuyuki-kun, I don't know you're here.

WWGDA: (relieved) Yes, he's here with you, hehehehehehe ^^

Hina: Now can I get out of here? (pointing out to the exit)

WWGDA: (angry) NO!!!

Hina: (sits back down) Sheesh, you said it was going to be fast.

WWGDA: I didn't say that!!!! Never mind let's just ask the question. (standing up) What does it feels like being a loser!????!!!!

Hina: (quiet) Huh? You want something?

WWGDA: (angry) You're suppose to back me up!!!

Hina: On what?

WWGDA: You're here before!!!

Hina: I don't like remembering that time. (pulls out masamune) You have any other comment????

WWGDA: (afraid) Never mind (sits back down) (turns around to Momoka, who's looking at Fuyuki) So what's the answer?

Momoka: (turns to ura mode) What do you mean???!!!

Fuyuki: Don't worry people can't always win (cheerful)

Momoka: (turns sweet again) Yes, yes I agree!!

WWGDA: (sweatdropped) Let's just get to the punishment

Momoka (ura mode) WHAT???

WWGDA: (avoids eye-contact) What no, no. Never mind.

Hina: (angry) She gets away with it and I don't!!!

WWGDA: Well, you turned off the camera!

Hina: But I still have to sing!!

WWGDA: Oh, yeah that was a great time. (whispers to the audience) if you want the footage ask Kururu, he's down in his lab.

Hina: What do you mean???!!!

WWGDA: It's rude to listen at personal conversation.

Hina: Hey!!!!

WWGDA: Anyway since this is out of hand next time, I'll force Keroro-sama to stay here.

Hina: How about her punishment!??!!!! (angry)

WWGDA: (careless) Fine if you want to give her one then go ahead.

Hina: Really??? Okay I'll say you gotta kiss that boy. (pointing out to Fuyuki)

Momoka: _This is so great! _(stretches lips going for the kiss)

Fuyuki: No, no (ran away)

Momoka: (goes after Fuyuki) Fuyuki-kun it's my punishment, wait!

WWGDA: (sweatdropped) Now that concludes this episode tune in for the next one.

--------ケロロ タママ ギロロ クルル ドロロ--------


End file.
